This So Called Bastard & This So Called Loner
by Lang-Fa
Summary: When the two stubbles along eachother in a festival not knowing who she is Syaoran mistakes her for his long lost childhood lover that passed away eight years ago. Will love bloom between the two oppsite lives as the Bastard and the Loner?
1. Chapter 1

a/n:) I couldn't take the no stories thing.. Do you think I'm story addicted? lolz So I'll take the mean advice.. of my wrighting.. HA! I wanted to mix the two couples abit. This story will be very intersting.

This-So-Called-Bastard & This-So-Called-Loner

Summary: Let's say a player like Syaoran Li and a loner like Sakura Kinomoto are two different people. Right? okay.. what will happen when the two meet.. Sakura Kinomoto the new girl in school and Syaoran the selfish bastard that every girl in school wants..When the two stubbles along eachother in a festival not knowing who she is Syaoran mistakes her for his long lost childhood lover that passed away eight years ago. Will love bloom between the two oppsite lives as the Bastard and the Loner?

Art was her passion.. his childhood memories was his life.. and love.. was their future... ... .. . . . . ...

* * *

This-So-Called-Bastard & This-So-Called-Loner

* * *

"This is Kinomoto Sakura. Your new transfer student.." the teacher with white hair took a glance at his students.. "..one of Hong Kong's top A student. And where all very proud to have you here Ms. Kinomoto." the teacher beside the anburn haired girl nodded.

"Do you want to say anything before I start the class roll?" the teacher asked "How about if you tell us a little about yourself?" the teacher asked. Sakura shook her head hastily and stayed silent "It's alright. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Mr. Anderson said.

He turned towards the class as every student stared out the window and was talking to someone infront of him or her. Mr. Anderson sighed.. he notice three seats missing two beside the open window and another one infront of the teacher's desk.. "Li and Asayu must be late again." he mumbled as he sighed.

"Ms. Kinomoto.. you can sit behind the first chair beside the open windows. Do you know where it is?" Mr. Anderson turn to Sakura's face. She nodded and walked toward her new seat.. placing her pink bookbag under her seat and unzipping her pink note book with a golden locket on it's right side.

She zipped her bag and setted down the ground again. She began opening her journal as listening her new teacher taking the roll. She watched the time go by.. as the morning light reflected by the loud room. "Kinomoto Sakura." Mr. Anderson yelled.. but no reply "Ms. Kinomoto Sakura?" he turned his head towards the silent girl.

Raising a white brow of his.. he notice that she was raising her hand. "Oh.. okay. I understand that your here now. But next time remember to call out.. okay?" Sakura nodded slowly. And everybody started to chattered about the new girl in blue eyes with heavy framed glasses and her hair in a tight bun.

Sakura shifted closer to the window and started picking up her little pencil. "Li Syaoran and Asayu Kasumi?" the teacher asked as his eyes trailed around the room. Suddenly the door slid open reveling a guy with dark brown bangs and amber golden eyes.. his right hand around a fat waist.

The girl with the blonde long locks and navy blue eyes yelled as her skirt went flying "Hey Andy!" the girl chirped as the room of eyes stared at them. "For the last time! My name is Anderson!" he yelled in frustration. The two walked inside as both their clothes where backwards and was wrinkly.

"You two are late again." the teacher stated. "Yeah. We had some.. 'business' to attend." the guy about nineteen said with a smirk on his face "Yeah.. whatever. Go sit down or I'll have to kick you two out." the teacher said as he watched the two ..'lovers' walked toward their assigned seats.

The girl named Kasumi walked towards Sakura. Her eyes flared "What are you doing in my seat?" she yelled as the students and the teacher look at Sakura's direction. "Only _I_ sit behind my boo-boo!" she said, but Sakura was too busy in her own little world "Hello! Are you even listening to me?"

Kasumi grabbed Sakura's anburn hair and yanked it "Get out of my seat. Are you deaf or just stupid?" she yelled.. the students expected to hear a whimper or a scream but nothing came out of her.."That's enough Asayu!" the teacher yelled. "Go sit in the front row." Kasumi let go of the girl's hair as little strings of brown was on the white floor. Kasumi walked toward the empty seat and glared at the girl with ocean blue eyes.

Sakura's face was infront of her white paper as nothing happened.. the guy with brown bangs turned to Sakura.. and he smirked with amusment. "Hey. Don't I know you?" as the boy named Syaoran sat on the opposite direction now facing Sakura's brown bangs "Hey? Girl." the guy commanded as Kasumi looked over Syaoran and the girl

"Don't I know you.. somewhere?" the guy just couldn't go away.. but why did he care so much? "Hey! I'm talking to you." again as Syaoran wanted to catch the girl's attention "Don't I..." Sakura finally looked up facing her well creamed face and her heavy glasses, her messed up bun. Her blue eyes widen..

"Oh. Your not.. her..." the guy said disappointed and turning his direction back at the teacher. "I.." Sakura opened her mouth but it only sounded like a squeaking mouse trying to find a peice of cheese. As she continued to draw with her pencil a single liquid slid down her cheeks as she quickly wiped it away.

Mr. Anderson took a glance at the new girl that caught his eyes so much as he notice that the young girl was crying. "Intersting." he mumbled. He took another glance at Sakura and Syaoran.. as his brown eyes grew fierce.

* * *

a/n: you like? Review if you like it. If you hate it review! If you have something to say REVIEW! I haven't talk much about the two but pretty soon it'll all come together. Yes. Hate it? Love it? It's okay? REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: I'm bored. Nothing much but bored. my mom, dad and big bro went to a funeral. So I'm stuck with my little sis and bros. So.. here's the next chappie..

* * *

This-So-Called-Bastard & This-So-Called-Loner

* * *

"So who's the new girl?" a girl with red haired asked while sitting beside her group of friends "Her name's Kinomoto Sakura. Pretty name.. but such a shame that it belongs to a girl like her." another said as she took a glance of Sakura's back.

"You think she has a chance with Li?" before any of the girls could answer they choked out with laughter."Yeah right. No one's gonna take _her_.. the 'Beauty Queen'" again they choked out laughter only now tears in their eyes. Watching as Sakura's back got up and left taking her belongings with her as she hold onto her journal and a sketch book.

They stopped laughing and watched as the red haired girl got up.."I need to stop drinking." the red haired girl said as she walked up taking a nappkin with her and walking of to the girl's bathroom to smoke. The red headed girl passed Syaoran and Kasumi as they locked lips.. and all the red haired girl could do was shook her head in disgust making her way towards the girl's room.

"Aww.. C'mon Boo-Boo. Don't you wanna?" Kasumi asked as he dragged Syaoran's hand up stairs onto the school's roof. Tugging as hard as she can she moan in tiredness.. "Boo-Boo! C'mon!" she moaned as she opened the door to the roof, with one last tug Syaoran was leaning against the fence as Kasumi was leading him. Opening their mouths and tying their long tongues together the Kasumi moan.. suddenly they heard a grasp and the door was slamed shut.

"What was that?" Kasumi asked as she snapped out of her trance. The two broke their embrace and started searching for the noise.. "It might of been a mouse." Kasumi said.. but Syaoran stayed shut. "If I find out that it's somebody-"

"What's this?" Syaoran mumbled snapping her out of her trance for the second day. "What is it Boo-Boo?" Kasumi asked as she took a glance at her brand new shoes she brought yesterday. "u.. nothing." he said quickly shuffing a peice of paper inside his pocket. "The bell rang Kasumi. I'm going to my next class." he said as he opened the door and walked out leaving a puzzled Kasumi.

* * *

Sakura sat on the bleachers as she watched the teenagers run their laps. She had already finshed her five laps and now there was nothing to do but sit and watched. Sighing Sakura took her eyes off the two couples that was running together side by side.. Sakura took a stroll behing the classes as she only followed the little stream of water.

It seems as if this school might of had a stream nearby. it was known to be a school park. She notice that there was a big stream nearby the top roof of the school and Sakura wanted to drown herslelf remembering something that was in her min all afternoon. Suddenly hearing the gym teacher's whistle Sakura walked back toward the gym. Not leaving a trace.

Sakura sat on a chair facing her sketch as she sighed.. she was hastily trying her best to draw and think of something else but.. "Ms. Kinomoto?" the door sild open and Mr. Anderson stood under the door way. "What are you still doing here?" Mr. Anderson asked as he stepped toward Sakura as she only kept quite

"The bell rang two mintues ago.." he said as his eyes trailed off to Sakura's sketch "Is this what your working on?" he asked as he leaned towards the girl's back and as his old wrinkle hand brush against her skin. She froze. What was the teacher doing?

Her hand was in her laps as she hold onto the pencil in her right hand. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.. What's wrong with her voice? Nothing's coming out? The teacher leaned closer towards the girl as his hands landed on her chest "Mr. Anderson!" quickly snapping the guy out of the gaze "Mr. Anderson?" the door slid open as a student with red hair popped out of the door.

Mr. Anderson sighed "Mr. Anderson I need your help with a math problem." she yelled "Okay, okay. I'm coming Ms. Takanawa" she smiled as the teacher ran off to his classroom leaving Sakura and the red haired girl behind. Sakura stared at the gray eyes as if nothing happened.

"I know what he was doing." the girl said. But she was only ignore by Sakura as she only went back to her drawing. "Hello? I'm talkig to you!" she said as she turned and took a hold of Sakura's running pencil. "Why are you like this? Can you even scream for help?" she said as Sakura only looked at the paper.

"What's wrong with you? It's like I'm talking to an emotionless wall. I'm trying to help you. I'm trying to be your friend!" screamed as she threw the pencil on Sakura's paper and stomped towards the door. "..Sakura.." Sakura said as if only a mouse could hear.

The red haired girl froze, and turned towards the Sakura's sitting back. "What? What did you say?" the girl asked "Call me Sakura.. Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura repeated, turned towards the frozen red haried girl and smiled. She replied back with a smile "The name's Ayumi.. Ayumi Takanawa.."

* * *

"What is.. going on?" he asked himself. He sat on a wooden bench that was just behind the school yard.. His right hand took hold on the white peice of paper and he quirked up an eye brow.. he traced his fingers smong the soft lining of the pencil's ink. He didn't know who to feel.. I mean.. he was sad to see a beautiful picture of a crying little boy in a corner..but.. it reminded him of something.. he didn't want to remember..

-- - - - - - - - - Flash Back - - - - - - - - -

"Xiao Lang!" a five year old girl with green eyes yelled as cheery as possible as she ran after the boy crouching over the sand box. "Ying Fa!" the boy waved at the girl as she satted beside him. "What are you making?" she asked as she notice that Xiao lang's hand was patting the clump of sand.

"I'm making chocolate cake Ying Fa!" he smiled happliy. "My favorite." he said as he licks his tiny lips. Sakura smiled and for a few mintues they stayed silent..

"Syaoran." Ying Fa sundenly said making Syaoran quickly looking up ate his best friend. "Syaoran.." she mumbled. Syaoran looked at her but only now seeing her bangs covering her emerald eyes.. "What.. what's wrong Ying Fa?" he asked as he washed away the dirty sand of his hands and rested this hands on Ying Fa's shoulder.

"I can't see you no more." she said as tears suddenly started to appeared slowly. "Why?" Syaoran mumbled.. "It's not that I don't like you Syao, Mommy and I are moving to Hong Kong.." she said sadly but afraid of what was gonna happened.

Syaoran took his hands off of her shoulders, stood up and started to run away.. shocked as little Ying Fa was she began crying again. Little Syaoran ran home and satted in the corner of his room as the shadows of the dark night surrounded him and as his tears slid down his cheek.

Nothing was heard but the little whimper and the little cry from the little broken hearted boy.

- - - - - - - End Flash Back - - - - - - -

"It can't be.. she passed away eight year ago.." Noticing his hard grip on the paper Syaoran quickly let go and he watched the paper landed on the ground. Cherry blossom petals burst into thousands of pecies as it dance around him. He kept his gaze on the paper that was now on the dirty cement "Could.. could this girl.. be-"

"Boo-Boo!" Kasumi ran up to him "Boo-Boo. Didn't you know that the Cherry Blossom Festival is coming up?" she asked only receivling a nod "Aren't you gonna ask me to come with you?" she asked as her hand was around his neck only making Syaoran smirk "I would love to come Boo-Boo!" she exclaimed.

Syaoran's eyes scanned down Kasumi's skirt. It was short.. I mean.. mini skirt SHORT. Suddenly a idea popped into his head of his and his smirk grew to a grin "Oh Boo-boo, I know that look!" Kasumi said as Syaoran dragged her away to a unknown place..

Unknown to them a girl was watching behind the glass windows.. Her heart sank as the two couples diessapeared and both of them walked off.

"So this is your new life?" she asked no one in particular.

* * *

TBC...

a/n: I'm still bored. Anyway tell me if you like it hate it love it, it's okay.. tell me and REVIEW!

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: So how's ya doing? Just came back from school... and if you guys that had read my other story, as in LIFE AS A BOY and THE CRY OF THE ANGELS.. I won't be updating it but.. I will.. whenever I feel like it. And A TALE OF TWO HEARTS will also be updated.. but you'll have to wait longer.

* * *

This-So-Called-Bastard & This-So-Called-Loner

Chapter Three

* * *

TWO WEEKS AFTER

It was a cool winter morning.. Sakura walked towards the school yard as she took hold of her steck book and gazed at the people eyeing her as a strange creature.

"Hey, Sakura." Ayumi called behind her back and smiled as Sakura faced her and stopped her tracks.

"Who's your next class?" she asked as she lean towards Sakura's face and smiled widely. "Mrs. Howard.. " Sakura mumbled.

"Oh Mrs. Howard huh? She's really... um..wet. If you know what I mean." Ayumi ended with a laugh, making only Sakura confuse.

"Sakura I won't be able to hang with you afterschool. I have a project that's due next week and I'm going to the library to look stuff up.." she imformed only making Sakura nod

"And lunch I'm pretty busy.. sorry.." Ayumi apologed as Sakura waved her hand around near Ayumi's face as a sign that she understood.

The bell rang and before you know it and the students of the school crowed in and the two girl's rushed to find their classes.

Sakura was left alone to find her class as she kept her gaze on her feet she notice that some of the girls eyed her in a way that as if they wanted to tear her apart.

Walking around the corner of screaming girls Sakura unknowing crashed into a student.

"Watch where the fuck you going!" the guy cursed as he looked at the girl with blue eyes. "..I..ah." she opened her mouth but again nothing came out.

They guy stood up and cursed again "Damn it!". Nothing to say but only her mouth that hung opened made everyone laughed their head offs.

Feeling like sakura was crying she ran off.. only watched by the amber eyed guy that she bumped into.

* * *

No one saw the blue eyed nerd with big frame glasses and hair in a tight bun for the whole morning.

But when they saw her she was in her everday spot.. under the cherry tree behind the school's cafeteria eating her lunch.. peacefully and lonely.

She missed Ayumi.. Ayumi would talk to her, and she would.. she.. would.. just listen.. She felt useless.. in all different types of way..

"You." Sakura turned towards the voice as she notice a few girl's that where in her morning classes, their names: Kasumi Asayu, Kiki Azakuru, and Azuzu Kasaki aka Blonde Bitch Number 1, Number 2, and Number 3.

They walked towards her as their feet kicked the dirt and flew into Sakura's lunch.

"So your eatinf dirt for lunch? What else you use that isn't dirt besides your ugly face of yours?" Kasumi smirked as she kicked more dirt into Sakura's lunch.

Sakura satted her tray on the floor and took out her notebook and started drawing. "Kasu. She's ingoring us!" the one name Kiki whispered near Kasumi's ear.

Kasumi's smirk grew bigger as she leaned down towards sakura and snatched her notebook and started flipping threw the pages

"Nice drawings.. they look just like you." they snorted sarcastily.

Sakura kept her gaze on her hands that where now on her laps.

"I'm pretty sure that they'll be more prettier if they was wet!" Kasumi said once agian as one of her blonde friends handed her a water bottle and thurst the wet liqud so the notebook was completely wet.

"That's your warning. Stay away from my Boo-Boo." she said as she left the paper soaked in water and on the dirt and walked back.

She knew by now that people was watching her, and by poeple.. she knew it was that guy she bump into this morning, the guy that asked her if he knew her, the guy that that every girl wants.. the guy that .. that... (a/n: Sorry that's a secrect untill the whole stories reveales itself!)

Sakura picked up the wet notebook and sighed as if the sigh was much different from all the other sighs.. it was as if she was about the cry..

* * *

AFTER SCHOOL

4:00 (a/n: that's when I get out of school)

The school bell rang as it was the ending of today.. everybody ran off happliy but only left a Sakura Kinomoto.. Sighing again she walked out of the school and started heading home.

"Could you wait a mintue?" a voice that melted threw her heart answered behind her back.

She turned and a look she wish she would see.. she wish that his frown was a smile.. another sighed was released from her.

"Is it okay if I walk you home?" the guy asked but the only thing that Sakura couold ask in her mind was _'What was he doing here? Why do he what to talk he her?' _she asked herself as she only nodded in response.

Walking side by side in silent they didn't reply.

"Look. I'm sorry.. about this morning.." he started "I didn't meant to hurt you. I just .. had a bad day.. I guess." he said as he scartched his head.

Sakura lift up her thumb and gently pushed his noise as in a sign as a 'it's okay or that's alright' sign.

Sakura smiled as she saw a small hint of redness in Syaoran's cheeks.

"By the way. The name's Syaoran." he said as he held out his right hand and Sakura did the same "Sakura." she said in a tiny voice as she again smiled making Syaoran blushed in a deeper red. "And again sorry about Kasumi.. my girlfriend." he stated making her heart drop an aisstant.

Sakura's gaze left his face as she looked down at her feet and stayed quiet "I know she's not that all nice.. and -- she threaten you didn't she?" he asked but only no response from Sakura.

This time, Syaoran was the one that sighed.. "Look I'm -" but he halted when Sakura pulled a thumb up on Syaoran's noze saying that it was alright.

It was probaly strange to him that she was acting this way.. to him..to everyone!

Walking side by side nearby a cherry tree the gust of wind blew by them and making the blossoms fall down into a dance.

Sakura smiled as she open a palm of her hand trying to catch the falling blossoms.

"Cherry blossoms.." she heard Syaoran mumbled behind her.

Syaoran quickly looked at the blue eyed girl and said "I have to go.. sorry but maybe I'll swing by later.." he said and took off.

Still holding the notebook in her left hand Sakura sighed, and continue to walk home leaving the falling cherry blossoms fall...

* * *

_**TBC...**_

Author's Note: I can say that this chapter was noting write? But I wanted Syaoran and Sakura to meet.. okay? There' not friends not yet. Tell me what you think.. Igot a feeling that my reviews gonna say it's cute.. that's what you guys always say! .

Review!

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: I finally updated this story! Last time I made a mistake and uploaded a chapter for this story, my bad. lol.

**This so called bastard and this so called Loner**

**Chp. 4 One Night

* * *

**

Sakura began doing her homework when her phone rang. Sakura's hand trace through the wall trying to look for the phone. When she reached it and pulled it to her ear she asked "Hello?" A scream was heard "Sakura!" she knew quickly it was Ayumi.

"Guess what?" she said excitedly, Sakura smiled to herself and asked "What?" her other hand doodling on her plane white paper. "Did you hear about the Cherry Blossom festival?" Ayumi asked. Sakura stayed quite and shakily said "..yeah.."

Ayumi screamed "Are you coming?" she waited for an answer. And no reply but a hard breathing huff. "Sakura please! Please come! I'll introduce you to my friends. Please!" Sakura stayed silent, almost breaking.

"I.. I don't have a kimono." she lied. Ayumi quickly said "My friend will gladly make you one! Please, you have to come Sakura!"

"No. I can't." she said shamefully.

"Why not?"

"I can't tell you. It's too.. complicated."

"Please Sakura, we'll have lots of fun, we'll--"

"I can't."

"Please, Sakura." her voice sad, but with determination "Please? For me?"

Sakura stayed silent for a moment "Okay. For you"

After the two girls talk about their daily lives and what's knew, they hung up.

Sakura eyed her pink clock reading 9:35. She yawn, and started walking downstairs into the kitchen and picking up a bag of garbage. She open the door to her front yard and headed for the large plastic box filled with garbage.

Dumping the whole entire bag into the box, Sakura closed the box and headed back. She rubbed her closed right eye and yawn, the cold night's air blew Sakura's long auburn hair and making it tangle.

When it was too dark Sakura could find her way back, again scratching her cheek and yawning she notice that her right contact dropped to the cement floor. Sakura panicked and quickly bend down to get it. Half her eye blue and half green.

"Where is it?" she panicked. Her hands softly and swiftly touching the hard floor for any inch for the blue contact.

"May I help you?" a voice asked from above Sakura. She looked up, shocked. "L- L..." she pronounced with a shuddered.

"What're you looking for?" he smiled charmingly. Sakura stayed on the floor looking at anywhere else than Syaoran's amber orbs.

He frown and then asked "Don't I know you?" he said trying to take a closer look at the girl as she tried to hide her face from the guy.

"..n- no." she said nervously. Fluttering her eyes faster not trying to look stupid. When she flutter her eyes once more, her left contact flew down the floor also. It wasn't that she needed them for seeing, she needed them for covering her true self.

People thank her as a quite little nerd that can't even defense herself.

To the world, she was useless. And her true self, was a small girl, with little flame left in her heart.

She was left alone in the cold heartless world with only herself, and for that she was by herself and didn't need much for family, love, friendship, or anything else that a normal girl would want.

When small, she was happy, her father was the only one take care of her because her mother and father was divorce about two months. She had an older brother that she never met, and a mother that never took her place.

When Sakura came back from the park to play with her best friend she came home and her father, was long gone. She was abandon. She was alone.

She stopped seeing her friends, and moved from a different city in Japan. By that age she was 15.

She grew up lonely, so she doesn't talk much, she work in a flower shop when she gets home from school. When the money wasn't enough she would have part time jobs. So she doesn't have time to play.

"No. I sworn I had seen you before--" the guy lifted her chin up to him so he can closely see her every part. Her hair fluttered with the cold air, her soft blushed cheeks, pink small lips, and most of all-- her emerald jade eyes.

Sakura looked up and she just couldn't give the urge to look away. His chocolate bangs ruffled in a childish way, his lips warm, his amber eyes intense.

He held her under him, his hand from behind her back holding her up, and his left hand around her small thin waist. He inched closer.

Her eyes scanned itself in Syaoran's autumn brown eyes. He coming closer to her lips. "Your.. " he softly said giving shivers down Sakura's spine. ".. Syao-kun.." Sakura breathed out.

He inched closer, his body intense and hot. When Sakura fluttered her eyes closed, and waiting for the touch of his lips, it quickly surprised her. He landed on her lips with a passionate French kiss.

His tongue searching it's way through her mouth, his hot touch stayed on the bottom of her lip and then tracing butterfly kisses down her neck and then going back up to Sakura's sweet lips.

The sensation drove her crazy as she began to moan, he bit the bottom of her lips and she wailed in hurt. Sakura took her own tongue and traced it inside Syaoran's mouth, he kissed back-- Her eyes snapped opened.

Finally gaining control of herself she bit Syaoran's tongue and pushed him back.

She got the urge to kiss him softly saying she's sorry but her brain quickly took control and glared at Syaoran. She got up from the hard cold floor and began running back to find her apartment.

Syaoran, looked at the running back of the girl. He had kissed a girl, a different girl, a girl not his girlfriend, it was just.. a girl? Or was it the girl that smelted like cherry blossom and had gorgeous emerald eyes? Was she his childhood friend, was she..?

_**TBC..

* * *

**_

a/n: OMG! This is so unexpected! ahaha. It really is to me! Syaoran doesn't know that it's Sakura but his childhood friend from when he was small. Is this really a disgusting part of a chappie? Could you rate it for me? The very first -lang-fa-'s kissing scene! Review! Review!

R&R


End file.
